


A Special Occasion

by Jo (jmathieson)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Engagement, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 11:23:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6372814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jmathieson/pseuds/Jo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint doesn't want to keep their relationship a secret any longer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Special Occasion

“Are you having second thoughts about our agreement?” Phil asked. He had his serious face on, and Clint was starting to be sorry he’d brought the subject up in the first place. “Would you rather we didn’t keep our relationship a secret any longer?”

“I dunno, uh, maybe?” It had been Clint’s idea in the first place. Not because he was worried about what people would think (he didn’t care) or because SHIELD had any fraternization rules (it didn’t), but for the simple reason that Clint had been utterly convinced, at the time, that it wasn’t going to last. The fact that Phil Coulson was actually interested in him, and wanted him for more than a fun one-night stand, wanted an actual ‘Capital-R’ relationship with him, had been too much for Clint to wrap his mind around at the time. Surely Phil would realize, within a few days or a few weeks, that it wasn’t going to work out and break up with him.

So to save his ego (that is, to prevent people from pointing and laughing at him after Phil dumped him) Clint had suggested, on the night that they first fell into bed together, that they keep their relationship under wraps. “Just because people can be dicks about that kind of thing.” Phil had nodded and said he understood and agreed. 

That had been eighteen months ago. Before Clint had started practically living at Phil’s apartment whenever they weren’t on a mission. Before the nights of wild, athletic sex had been joined by lazy afternoon cuddles in front of the TV. Before Clint started cooking for Phil and Phil started doing Clint’s laundry for him. Before they both started (cautiously at first, then regularly and fondly) using the ‘L’ word. 

Now, Clint was more secure than he’d ever felt in his life. He was a respected Agent of SHIELD, one third of the formidable Strike Team Delta, and of course still the World’s Best Marksman. Phil had even told him about one of Fury’s pet projects, something called The Avengers Initiative. But beyond that, and more important than any of it, he knew that he was loved. And while he still didn’t really understand why Phil thought so highly of him, he was glad of it. And he knew that he loved Phil back with all his heart and soul. So much that when New York State passed a Marriage Equality law, Clint started to think about maybe standing up with Phil in front of a judge and making it official.

Which they couldn’t really do if no one even knew they were together. Well, they could, but it would be pretty sad to not have any of your friends at your wedding. Clint wasn’t ready to open the marriage discussion with Phil quite yet (or maybe he’d just buy a ring and get down on one knee and propose on the spur of the moment; he hadn’t decided which option was less terrifying) but this was the first step.

“I, uh, just thought maybe we could start telling a few people. I mean Nat already knows, obviously.” They’d agreed at the time that Clint would tell Natasha and Phil would tell Fury, just in case the fact that they were dating ever became operationally significant.

“Why the change of heart?” Phil asked quietly, and Clint knew he had to spill at least some of the truth or feel like he was lying to Phil, which was something he never, ever wanted to do.

“I dunno, I guess it just feels like the right time. We’re solid now, you and me. I mean, when we first got together, I knew you were serious about the whole relationship thing, ‘cause you said so… But I didn’t know, I mean I thought maybe…” Clint trailed off miserably.

“You didn’t know if it was going to last,” Phil said.

“Yeah.” Clint turned to look sheepishly at Phil and found him nodding with a small smile on his face.

“I know what you mean. I felt the same way. I mean I hoped, obviously, that it would work out, but relationships are hard even for two people who’ve known each other a long time, and care for each other very much. I was relieved when you suggested we keep it under wraps at first, to be honest.” It was Phil’s turn to look sheepish.

“Really? Huh, I thought you were just humoring me. So you’re okay with, uh, telling people now?”

“Yes, absolutely, if that’s what you want.”

“Yeah,” Clint said, decisively, and saying it made him feel warm inside. “Yeah, I do. So I guess the question is: how?”

“I could send out a memo: _Please be advised that Agent Phil Coulson, Level 5, and Specialist Clint Barton, Level 4, are romantically involved, and have been for the last 18 months._ ” Phil managed to keep a straight face until he got to the word ‘romantically’ at which point his lips quirked, and Clint laughed at him.

“Yeah, that should work just fine.” Clint said, trying not to giggle. It was a great idea, but he knew damn well that Phil wasn’t serious. “I was thinking we could just tell a couple of people quietly. Jasper, for instance, and Maria.”

“Sure, and then what? Ask them to spread it around? Jasper will probably think I’m pranking him unless he catches me bending you over my desk, and even then…”

“Speaking of you bending me over your desk–“

“No.” Part of the agreement about keeping their relationship under wraps had included a strict ‘No anything at the office’ rule. Which Clint figured had been one of the big reasons Phil was on board with the whole secrecy thing.

“Snogging in the halls? PDA in the cafeteria? Flirting on the comms?” Clint was joking, but if Phil said yes to any of the above, he’d be all for it.

“You already flirt on the comms. As attractive as the idea of pranking Jasper is, it’s not the way I want to make our relationship public.”

“No, you’re right,” Clint kind of liked the fact that Phil was being serious about this. Like it was important to him, too. 

Phil cleared his throat. “I, ah, do have one idea.”

“Okay, shoot.”

“Well, I… I thought we’d discuss this before hand. I was waiting for the right time to bring it up, but, ah…” Phil was turning bright pink and rooting around in the drawer of his bedside table. He eventually found what he was looking for and turned to Clint with a small box clutched in his hand. Phil looked at Clint, then down at the box, then back up at Clint. He opened his mouth, but no words came out. Clint looked down at the box.

“Phil?”

Phil opened the box. Inside, nestled in purple silk were a pair of matching rings, one slightly larger than the other. They were silver-colored, but had a dark grey sheen to them. Clint guessed that they were titanium, or maybe even vibranium. Because this was Phil Coulson, and if anyone knew a) a source of vibranium, and b) someone who know how to work with the strongest metal in existence, it would be Phil. The metal was rough and unfinished-looking rather than polished, which surprised Clint. He reached out and ran a single delicate finger along the top of the larger one.

“It’s ah… We won’t be able to wear them in the field, of course, but I thought the rough texture suited us better than something polished and shiny. But if you don’t like them we can go pick out something different, together. That is if you, ah…” Phil stopped and cleared his throat, and Clint looked from the rings up into Phil’s face.

“Clint Barton, will you marry me?”

Clint knew he was staring stupidly at Phil, but he couldn’t help it. Phil wanted to marry him. He’d gone out and bought rings and everything. And proposed. Phil had just proposed.

“Clint?” Phil was looking worried now.

“Yes. God, yes, Phil, of course I’ll marry you. I can’t believe you did this.” 

“Once we made it past a year and we were still managing to make it work, I started thinking about the long term, and, well, you’re it for me, Clint. And I… I guess over the last few months I’ve gotten the idea that you feel the same way. About us.” Phil was still blushing, and still clutching the box in his hand.

Clint nodded vigorously. “I’ve been thinking about it. About us getting married. When the law passed I started wondering how to talk to you about it. And started walking slower past jewelry stores, too,” Clint said with a sheepish grin.

“If you want a different style or–“ Phil started to close the box, but Clint reached out to stop him.

“I love them, Phil. They’re perfect for us. And I love that you chose them. I… how do we do this?” Clint asked, reaching for the smaller of the two rings.

“That one’s mine,” Phil said.

“I know, I’m the one with the big, bony knuckles. I… You asked me, so should you go first?” Clint pulled his hand back.

“No.” Phil transferred the box to his left hand, and held out his right. “I thought maybe we could wear them on the right, for being engaged, and then switch them to the left when we actually… ah… Unless you–“

“No, I mean, yeah, that sounds good.” Clint wanted them to start wearing the rings Phil had bought right away. Clint took a deep breath and picked the smaller ring out of its nest of silk. The weight of it in his hand surprised and pleased him. Something this important should be heavy. Clint took Phil’s hand in his and carefully slid the ring onto Phil’s fourth finger. It looked good there. Right. He looked up, but Phil was still staring down at his own hand. Then he took the other ring out of the box, and put the box down on the bed. He picked up Clint’s right hand and paused.

“I love you, Clint,” Phil said, looking up into Clint’s eyes as he slid the ring onto Clint’s finger.

“I love you too. So, uh, so we just wear them to work tomorrow, and let people figure things out?”

“Yes, and we answer the inevitable questions honestly: Yes we’re engaged, we’ve been together 18 months, no we haven’t set a date yet.” 

“About that,” Clint said, his heart pounding fast. “Could we, uh, maybe do it soon? The…” Clint swallowed before he said the word “wedding, I mean. Because of, uh, our jobs. And we don’t need anything fancy, just our friends at City Hall. Unless you want–“

“No, small is good. Our friends and City Hall sounds perfect. I’ll get the paperwork started first thing tomorrow morning.”

“Shit, Phil. We’re engaged to be married.”

“Yes. You okay with that?” Phil still looked a little worried, and Clint wished he’d stop. So he leaned in and kissed Phil soundly. Deeply. Filthily. 

“I am totally, totally on board with it. And you know what else I’m totally on board with?” he asked, sliding his hand down Phil’s back to his ass.

“I think I can guess,” Phil said.

“Good. We don’t have to get up yet, do we? Seeing as how it’s a special occasion. We just got engaged and everything.”

“It’s a special occasion,” Phil said with a smile that lit up his whole face, and made Clint’s heart swell. “A very special occasion.”


End file.
